The Cool or the Unknown
by iLucian
Summary: Fletcher wasn't much of a person for love. He never really felt the way his friends did about girls... That's probably because he doesn't like girls. That's right, he's gay. He didn't even feel love for a boy, until he saw Gabe. Will Gabe love Fletcher back and give up his known life to be with him, or deny him and keep his popularity?
1. Bumping Into Love

Fletcher stared at the ground as he walked down the hall. He had never been humiliated like that before in his whole life. He invisioned the image in his head, for the 6th time.

_Memory: Fletcher sat at his desk when a peice of paper hit his head. He unwrapped it and layed it down flat on his desk. It said "GAY" with an arrow pointing down. When he layed it down it looked like the arrow was pointing at him. Erica Daniels, the girl who sat next to her saw the paper and started to giggle. As she started to giggle, her friend looked over to see what she was laughing about, and she started laughing too. It wasnt long until the whole class was laughing and Fletcher was blushing, while hatred for his classmates was stirring up inside of him._

"-Hey Fletcher!" Fletcher's focus was cut off by someone, he turned to see who it was. It was his best friend, Alex. He was a medium-tall kid with barely-tan skin. His hair was brown and stuck up in the front. Fletcher always thought Alex was attractive, but he didn't want to go through life loving his best friend. Fletcher always enjoyed having Alex around, but today he was not in the mood. He snapped back into reality.

"Oh, hey Alex," Fletcher responded.

"What? Is something Wrong?" Alex stared at Fletcher confused.

"Well, it's just that I-"

"-hold on, dude! Here comes Maddy!" Fletcher was interrupted again, he turned to see what was so important. Alex stared as if he's been looking at a commercial for a new video game. Fletcher turned again and saw Maddy walk by. Maddy was a beautiful girl, and obviously Alex's crush. She had long, brown hair with a cute face that made huge dimples when she smiled. She has brown eyes that Alex always describes to "glitter every time I look at her!" Alex's eyes were now in a trance as he stared at the girl of his dreams. But Fletcher, on the other hand, was in deep thought. He's been thinking all day because of only one thing- he likes boys. He was always wondering why some kids dont like girls as much as others, but he never really understood. Maddy walked and Alec stared for what seemed like hours- even though it was only a few seconds. Maddy looked at Alex staring and immediately made a weird face that said- Stop staring at me, i really dont care if you like me, just get over me. I really want you out of my life! She put her hair behind her ear and started to walk faster until she was out of sight. Fletcher waved his hand infront of Alex's face, but Alex just kept staring... and drooling. Fletcher started to think more about how he's... He really doesnt like to say the word Fletcher and Gay in the same sentence. He always hated the word. He thought it gave people a free ticket to make fun of him. He's been confused as to why he like's boys instead of girls. He has never really liked a girl or a guy that way. He's never really felt that way about anyone, but all he did know was that he liked guys more than girls.

Alex had just gotten out of his trance," So, uh, what were you saying?"

Fletcher was annoyed already," Nevermind..." Fletcher just walked down the hall and into his next class. It was English, Fletcher's favorite subject. He was very smart and seemed to get good grades in almost every class. He sat through class with excitement as they talked about poetry. The bell rang and Alex yelled," RECESS!" and leaped out of the room. Fletcher walked outside as he looked for Alex. He took out his phone and began texting Alex- Where are y- before he could finish the text, his phone was swiped out of his hand. He looked with surprise as he saw what had just happened. A girl was running with his phone, laughing and yelling," COME AND GET IT, NERD!" He knew who that was as soon as he heard her. It was Amanda, the class bully. He always wondered why a girl was the class bully, probably because her boyfriend was another class bully.

Fletcher ran after Amanda as she ran and mocked. Until he heard a voice from behind him," Fletcher over here!" He looked behind him while still running and saw his friend Alex calling him over. While Fletcher was distracted, he immediately ran into another kid and they both fell down, with Fletcher laying on the other kid. He looked down to see who he fell on, his eyes opened wide when he saw who it was. It was Gabe, the school's Mr. Popular. He had never seen Gabe this up-close before. Fletcher stared into Gabe's eyes and Gabe stared into Fletcher's. Fletcher was absolutely mesmerized by Gabe's beautiful brown eyes. He could stare into them forever. With his brown eyes and raven hair, he thought Gabe looked completely perfect.

Gabe stared into Fletchers shocked eyes. Until he was almost hypnotized by how sweet and innocent he looked. He liked the feeling of Fletcher's slim body on top of his. He wanted to hug him on the ground and lay there with him forever. But all he could do was stare into Fletcher's perfect eyes and wavy hair. They both just sat there staring at eachother while a huge crowd gathered around wondering what was happening and if they were ok. The first one to notice what was happening was Gabe, he started to blush, and he tried to gather enough energy to speak.

"Get off of me you dork!" Gabe tried to make an angry face.

Fletcher started getting off," I'm sorry, i didn't see you. S-Sorry..."

Fletcher was shocked by his comment and quickly got off of him, he started to blush. Fletcher stuck out his hand to help him up, but Gabe just wacked it away. Gabe looked at Fletcher with a frown and turned around with his friend Derek.

Derek's mouth was open with his eyes widened, he stared at Gabe and just said," What the hell was that?" Gabe just walked and looked forward, sticking his hand up telling him to shutup. Fletcher walked up to Amanda and swiped his phone back, then he walked back to Alex.

Alex just stared at Fletcher. "What was that?"

Fletcher responded," I just ran into him, that's all." Fletcher and Alex walked back to their usual spot to play. Fletcher felt butterflies piercing through his stomach. Fletcher never knew real love before, until today, when he saw Gabe.

Alex bent down to tie his shoe, and Fletcher whispered to himself after thinking hard about the incident that just happened. "I... I think i'm in... Love..." Fletcher thought of Gabe's cute face in his mind, and gave himself a lovely smile.


	2. Comatose

Fletcher was still thinking about what had just happened in the middle of the field. He was still thinking about Gabe. So far all he knows about Gabe is his good looks and his popularity. Hes still as hypnotized for Gabe as Alex was for Maddy. He just wished he could run to him right now, hug him, and never let go. He knows that Gabe is probably not gay like him, but he still had to pursue his love. He just sighed and kept playing with Alex. Fletcher kept looking back at the field and see Gabe randomly looking at him. Once Gabe saw that Fletcher realized he was looking at him, he quickly turned and blushed. Fletcher counted all of the times he saw Gabe looking at him. 7. Fletcher was confused as to why Gabe kept looking at him,"wow."

"What?" Alex heard Fletcher's comment.

Fletcher turned,"Oh, uh, n-nothing."

When they were in the middle of their game, Mrs. Ghildon, the english teacher came and asked to talk with Alex. Fletcher looked at Alex," are you in trouble?" Alex responded," I don't remember doing anything wrong in class!" She brought Alex inside, before they entered the doors Alex threw Fletcher a look that said- HELP ME! Fletcher was bored, since he didnt have his friend to be with. Then he saw Liz and Maddy over near the fence talking. He walked up to them and said," Hey guys." Maddy turned and was the first ine ti respond," Oh hey Fletcher!" Liz saw Fletcher and turned as soon as she did. Liz is a very attractive girl, with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. Even though she was a blonde with blue eyes, she was still very smart. Almost all of the guys describe her as " the whole package." She has always liked Fletcher, but everyone sits in awe as to why he never likes her back. Shes been crazy for him since 4th grade. And all of the other guys would kill to be her boyfriend. Fletcher thinks this is a hint that he's gay, and if people start thinking too much about this, they might figure it out.

"Hey Fletcher," Liz looked at him with a smile on her face.

Fletcher responded," So watcha guys doin'?"

"Oh, we're just talkin, theres really nothing to do at recess. Cuz Matt and his friends are hogging the playground, and Gabe and _his_ friends hog all the balls to play kickball."

"Ya I know what you mean, Alex is not here right now so its getting kinda boring for me too." An awkward silence just began after Fletcher spoke. As Fletcher stared at the ground, he didnt notice Liz staring at him. Fletcher kept staring at the ground as he heard Maddy gasp. He looked up at Maddy and her eyes were looking at simething to the right. He heard some girl yelling," I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Fletcher turned and looked at the field, and the last thing he saw was a girl with black hair running and looking at him with her eyes wide, and Gabe running from home to 1st base. The last thing Fletcher saw was a red, rubber ball flying towards his head, and Liz yelling," FLETCHER!"

**-TIME GOING FURTHER-**

**-4 HOURS LATER-**

Fletcher woke up laying in the nurse's office. He turned and looked at the nurse, who breathed a sigh of relief," Oh good, youre up!" Fletcher just stood there wondering what had happened to him. The nurse looked at him and said," a ball was kicked at your head by accident, youre lucky you dont have a concussion!" Still, Fletcher just looked at her with confusement. "You're probably wondering who kicked the ball. Well sadly, while you were being carried to my office, Mrs. Luraine interviewed almost all of the kids, none of them knew who kicked the ball. The last group of kids are coming to my office right now, if you want you can ask them a few questions. Soon Fletcher heard footsteps coming from the stairwell, and in a matter of seconds a group of his classmates entered the office. In the group was Matt, Alice, Dan, Maddy, Derek, and Erica. The nurse stood up from her chair. "Good, you're all here. Now, when Fletcher was hit by the ball, do any of you know who kicked it?" They all just looked at eachother and Fletcher. The nurse was loosing her patience," Fine, since no ones talking, we'll go in a line. Dan, do you know who kicked the ball at Fletcher's head, even if it was an accident?"

Dan thought and after a few seconds responded," I was on the steps, i got in trouble for kicking mulch at Liz. So i couldnt have done or seen anything."

The nurse just looked at him and said," Ok then, you are dismissed." He quickly walked out of the room. She then looked at Erica," Erica, do you know?"

Erica looked at her and spoke with an embarrassed look," I was, uh, also sitting on the stairs. After Dan kicked mulch at Liz, i kinda slapped him and also got in trouble."

The nurse responded and said," Alright then, you are also dismissed." Erica walked out of the room with her cheeks red and blushed. Then she looked at Derek. Derek was Maddy's boyfriend, he had short brown hair and hazel eyes, was tall and tan.

He cleared his throat and spoke," I uh, was on the phone near the jungle gym at the time, i really didnt hear anything."

The nurse didn't need to repeat herself, she just looked at Maddy and said," Maddy?"

Maddy looked at her nervously and turned her head, looking out the door and into the hall. There was a hallway connected to the main hall that was right across from the nurses office. She looked out the door and into the hallway, where Gabe peeked around the corner, shaking his head "no" with a malicious look on his face. She slowly opened her mouth," I... I was, next to Derek. I was too far away to see or hear anything." Derek shot her a weird look that said- What are you talking about, you werent next to me.

The nurse sighed and said," Alright, you are both dismissed." The last person in the room was Alice, the nurse just turned her head slightly, knowing she didnt have to repeat the question.

Alice opened her mouth as soon as the nurse looked at her," I was inside talking with Mrs. Jaynet about the homework. I wasnt even outside."

"You are dismissed." The nurse made another sigh and looked at Fletcher," Im sorry, it may be a long time until we find out who kicked that ball." Fletcher looked at her and just stared at the ground. He didnt even know someone hit him with a ball. He just remembers walking up to Liz and Maddy. The nurse smiled and said," here's a small bottle of ibuprofen, you may go home, your mother is waiting outside of the school to pick you up, youll be fine as long as you dont get hit with another ball." She handed him the bottle and he left. He looked down the hall and saw someones head peaking around he corner. As soon as he turned his head and saw them, they quickly turned away. Fletcher walked out of the school and into his mother's car.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Fletcher walked into school holding his head, as soon as Liz saw him she ran at him hugging him tighly," Omigosh are you okay?!" He looked at her with confusement.

"My head feels like it got bashed against a brick house!" Fletcher held his head even tighter. I need some more ibuprofen. I've gotta go down to the nurse to get some more ibuprofen." Liz hugged him again before running down to class. Fletcher approached the Nurses office and the nurse was standing at the door.

" Oh good, i thought you were not going to come in today. Here's some ibuprofen, now run up to class, you're already late!" Fletcher grabbed the bottle and started down the hallway. He passed the principal's office when he heard a voice from inside,"If you would of just told the nurse instead of bribing people to be quiet, you wouldnt be in trouble."

Soon another voice came in,"What even makes you think it was me?" Fletcher knew that voice, it was Gabe's.

Principal Kidnhal responded to his question," Liz came up to me this morning telling me how you kicked the ball at his head, then bribed everyone around to not tell anyone anything."

Gabe felt nervous," I'm sorry, i just didnt want to get in trouble again!" Principal Kidnhal knew how he felt, but it wasnt the way to go.

She spat out her next words," If you didn't, i would have understood that it was an accident. But since you disrespected your teachers and your friends, i dont think i have any other choice but, to expell you..." Fletcher could here a chair fall and Gabe started yelling.

"NO! I didnt even do much! Isnt there a way i can prove that im not bad enough to get expelled!?" Gabe was furious, but Fletcher could here sadness in his voice.

The principal responded," You swore at Mr. Anderson, you threw a rock at Maddy, you put a snake in Mrs. Jaynet's desk, you punched Alexa for calling you chubby and cute, should i go on?" Gabe just looked at her and his eyes widened because of how many wrong things hes done to his classmated and teachers.

Gabe breathed heavily," isnt there someone who can turn me around, someone who can try and get me to be a better person? Please just give me a chance!" She looked at him and sighed.

"Ok, There is someone who is well-behaved and persistent that i know wouldnt mind helping you." Gabe started jumping around.

He made a big smile and stood his chair back up and sat down," Oh thank you! So who is it? I promise i will try my best to cooperate with him!"

She looked at him, shaking her head, she wasnt sure about the decision she was about to make," Fletcher." Fletcher pushed his ear away from the door, he heard a few mumbles after that, but he didnt want to eavesdrop anymore. He ran down the hall and up the stairs to his next class, with shock on his face. "What is going to happen?" He didnt know that more was going to happen then he thought- he was gonna have to spend most of his time with Gabe.


	3. Help From a Friend

It was Science class, 2 periods after he heard Gabe and the principal talking. He was still very jittery, just thinking about how and when they are going to put him with Gabe. Hes still not sure if he heard right. Fletcher's thoughts were cut off while the door came open and Mr. Guntel came walking through the door. The Mr. Anderson was still talking when he came through the door," so kids, the light spectrum has many different colo-" he turned and saw Mr. Guntrel standing inthe doorway," Oh hello Dave, what do you need?"

"I need to see Fletcher Quimby." The whole room turned until everyone was staring at him. He slowly pushed himself out of his chair and up to Mr. Guntel. "Fletcher, come with me." He was led down the hall, down the stairwell, and into the office. He looked over to the right and saw one of the doord cracked open. A pair of eyes was peaking out and moved away when Fletcher saw them. The receptionist saw him and Mr. Guntrel spoke," Alright, here's Fletcher, call me when you need him escorted back to class." The receptionist just nodded and put her hand out, allowing him to take a seat. Principal Kidnhal will be with you in a minute. Fletcher sat there thinking if he was there for what he thought, and if the person in the next room was Gabe. He completely spaced out, and in a matter of minutes, the door opened and Prinicpal Kidnhal came out. Fletcher returned to reality, noticing that he was rocking back and forth.

"You seem nervous, but dont worry, youre not here for discipline." She spoke with an unsure tone in her voice. "come inside and sit down, i'll explain everything when you get inside." Fletcher walked into the Office, he saw another person in the chair on the opposite side of the door. He turned and saw Gabe sitting there, he slowly raised his head and looked at Fletcher. When he saw thst Fletcher was looking back at him he turned his head away. The principal sat down in her chair and sighed. "Fletcher, do you know Gabe?" Fletcher blushed and nodded slowly. "Gabe, do you know Fletcher?"

Gabe looked up and into Fletcher's eyes," barely, but we've been ontop of things lately..." Fletcher chuckled at his sentence, quickly covering up his mouth with hand. Gabe meant to make it sound that way, he turned his head away and smiled at himself. Principal Kidnhal just stared at them both with one eyebrow raised.

She cleared her throat and looked at Gabe," Gabe, do you have something to say to Fletcher?" Gabe was nervous, he hasnt relly apologized for much in his life, but hes done enough to apologize for.

He took a breathe," I'm sorry i hit you in the head with a ball. I didn't want to get in trouble again so i... Um, bribed everyone to not say anything..." Fletcher stared at him, and a big smile shot across his face.

He blushed and began talking," its ok, i really didnt care that someone hit me... Other than the pain that shot through me the next day..." an awkward silence followed after he spoke," so, we're cool. I forgive you, even if you lied." Principal Kidnhal looked at them both and smiled.

"well im so happy you two made up so fast. Fletcher, this is real mature of you for forgiving Gabe so nicely." Fletcher's cheeks were as red as a tomato. "But, this isnt the full reason i brought you here Fletcher." He stared at her with confusement on his face. "As you may know, Gabe's a bit of a... Troublemaker. So this was his last straw. I was going to expel him, but we though that there could be a chance for someone to..."whip him into shape." So i though it would be really helpful if you could, help him prove that he's not bad enough to be expelled."

Fletcher had one eyebrow raised," i'm confused, you want us to be friends? Or him to spend more time with me or something?" She didn't think he was gonna agree anyways, so she tried to make this sound as nice as possible.

"We just need you to help him be more... Nice and well-behaved." Fletcher understood now, he really didn't mind spending more time with Gabe, it was what hes ever wanted to do since he saw him in the eyes.

He smiled back and said," ok, i'll help him." Gabe smiled that someone he thought hated him would help him like this.

"Good, you guys can start any time you want to." She motioned to the door, allowing them to leave. They both stood up and walked out. The receptionist waved them goodbye, and they both started down the hall. The whole walk down hall was silent, for halfway that is. They got halfway down and the silence was broken.

"You know, we could, start now. Gabe spoke with uneveness in his voice. Fletcher looked at him.

"If you want to, i wouldnt mind at all." They just sat there staring at eachother as they walked down the hallway.

"Wanna come over to my house after school?" He smiled at Fletcher and was unsure of what he was gonna say. Fletcher seemed to be understanding about the whole thing, which threw Gabe off a little bit. He always thought Fletcher hated him because of how many times he's called Fletcher "Dork" and made fun of him. Fletcher smiled a wide smile and nodded. They both walked down the hallway in silence after that, Fletcher couldnt stand it anymore, standing so close to Gabe and not doing anything. He put his hand down towards Gabe's, and went to wrap his fingers around his. As soon as he was barely an inch from Gabe's hand, Liz came around the corner. Fletcher moved his hand away and looked forward at her. She saw Fletcher and let out a small scream of joy, she ran at him but stopped in the middle of her tracks as she saw Gabe," Wawawawhoa! Whats he doing here with you?" she pointed at Gabe and looked extremely confused.

Gabe looked up at her," I uh, got in trouble, so Fletcher's gonna help me be better behaved." She just stared at them both one by one.

"Well ok then. Oh, Fletcher, remeber we have Math next, so don't be late. Mr. Andersons already mad that you didnt have to stay in class for half of the period, you dont want to piss off another teacher." Fletcher nodded and smiled, she ran to her next class and out of sight.

"Well, i better get to class. Fletcher smiled , turned around, and started to walk to his next class. Gabe checked to make sure no one was around. He walked up to Fletcher and grabbed his arm. He spun him around and wrapped his arms around Fletcher," thanks for helping me." Gabe's head was on Fletcher shoulder, eyes closed and smiling. Fletcher was in shock, he didnt expect a hug from Gabe in the middle of the hallway. He just put his arms around Gabes waist and just hugged back. Gabe let go and pushed Fletcher slightly away, with his arms still holding Fletcher's arms. He just smiled and let go. Fletcher looked as Gabe walked down the hall. He sighed and walked to his next class.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Fletcher walked outside, watching for Gabe's car. Gabe came running from behind and caught up with Fletcher," Hey, c'mon, my sister's waiting for us in her car." Gabe grabbed Fletchers hand and made for the parking lot. Fletcher was mostly distracted by the fact that they were holding hands. He firmed his grip on Gabe's hand and continued down the parking lot. They reached the car and Gabe opened the door," after you." Fletcher sat in the car and scooted across the seat. Gabe got in and shut the door," Hey Teddy!"

Teddy adjusted her mirror so it was looking at Gabe and Fletcher," Hey Gabe, how was scho- WHOA who's he?" Teddy stared at Fletcher with a more confused and shocked look then Liz.

Gabe looked at both at them," oh yeah, i forgot to tell you, this is Fletcher, he's coming home with us." Teddy stared at Gabe.

"Mom knows right?" Teddy spoke raising her eyebrows.

"oh yeah, she knows, the principal called both of our parents. Don't worry!" Teddy's eyes widened at the comment.

She spoke fast and with shock in her voice," she called mom and dad? Aww! What did you do now Gabe?"

Gabe's mouth opened, but Fletcher interrupted," It was nothing!" Gabe didn't want to explain everything, so he was happy Fletcher butted in.

Teddy grabbed the steering wheel and nodded," well, ok then..." They steered out of the parking lot and onto the road. No one talked the whole trip, and Teddy wondered why everyone was so silent. They turned into a neighborhood and Fletcher looked out the window, he's never seen Gabe's neighborhood before. It looked a little like his. But alot more houses. Teddy looked in the mirror at them,"Hey guys, i gotta stop at Ivy's just a sec. It wont take long." The car steered into a driveway. Gabe let out a heavy, annoyed sigh. Teddy walked out of the car and into the house. They were alone. Fletcher looked down at Gabe's hand. He lifted up his own and spread out his fingers. He looked up at Gabe, who was looking out the window. He was, again, less than in inch away from his hand. He julted upward when the doors opened. Teddy got into the driver's seat and Ivy got into the passenger seat. Fletcher made an angry face, but stopped when Ivy looked back at them.

Ivy looked at Teddy then back at Fletcher and Gabe,"T, whos that?"

Fletcher looked back,"Hi, im Fletcher!"

"Well, Fletcher, im Ivy. Teddy's friend." She turned back around as they rolled out of the driveway. They drove down the street for about 10 minutes. The only people who spoke were Teddy and Ivy, and it was mostly about the movie "Dusk" and someone named "Spencer". Fletcher rested his head against the headrest. The car turned sharply into the driveway, and Gabe and Fletcher julted to the left. Gabe tried to stay firm, and put down his hands, one on the seat and one on Fletcher's leg. Fletcher felt his hand on his leg and started to blush as he looked out the window. Gabe saw how close his hand was to Fletcher's crotch, and quickly moved it off. The car came to a sudden stop and Teddy turned it off.

"Guys we're here!" Teddy got out of the car, followed by Ivy, Gabe, then Fletcher. They walked up to the door and Teddy walked in with Ivy, then Gabe opened the door for Fletcher.

"After you." Fletcher smiled and walked in. He looked around and loved how the house looked. Gabe was closing the door now, and smiled as he looked outside.


	4. Alone AtLast

Gabe shut the door, and Fletcher walked around the room. He liked Gabe's house, he thought it was one of the best houses he's ever seen. He scanned the room and turned around, and thought Gabe was looking at his butt. Gabe quickly jerked his head back upward," um, sorry, i was thinking of something. I must've spaced out." Gabe blushed and walked into the kitchen,"c'mon Fletcher, let's do homework!" He was surprised to here Gabe ask to do homework. He walked in and put his backpack on the table. He was still a little shy after they were in the principals office.

"So, which assignment do you wanna do first?" He looked at Gabe, but he was making a sandwich.

He shoved the bread in his mouth and started to speak,"shah habot shionsh?" Fletcher just stared at him with one eyebrow raised. Gabe swallowed and smiled,"Haha, sorry. I said, how about science?"

"ohh, ok sure." Fletcher took his notebook and science book out of his backpack and started flipping through the pages. "Ok, chapter 3, Chemistry." he looked at his assignment notebook and read the assignment he wrote down," read pages 1-13 of Chapter 3." Gabe took out some chips and put it down on the table next to Fletcher.

"Just incase your hungry." Fletcher looked at the chips and pushed them away. Gabe made a face," c'mon, i know your hungry. Eating won't take any attention from homework." Fletcher looked up and smiled. He put his hand in the bag and ate a few chips. Then they started doing homework. They read for what seemed like hours, but was only 40 minutes. Gabe groaned and moaned about 10 times, which started to annoy Fletcher. When they were finished reading, Gabe let out a big sigh of relief and laid back in his chair," so now what? I think we only have one more assignment left." He checked his notebook and read the assignment,"find one picture of yourself and/or your family."

Fletcher's eyes widened in surprise,"how am i suppose to get a picture of myself here? All of my pictures are at my house!" Gabes eyes widened as he thought.

"Oh hold on!" Gabe ran up the stairs and after about 2 minutes he ran back down with a picture in his hand,"here you go!" Gabe handed the picture to Fletcher. Fletcher looked and saw a picture of himself.

"Uhh Gabe? Why do you have a picture of me in your house?" Gabe looked at him in shock. He tried to think of something.

"I, um, it was from, uh..." Teddy came running up the stairs, taking both Fletcher and Gabe's attention. She ran in the kitchen, and as fast as she ran in, she ran out.

"IVY! C'mon lets go!" Ivy ran up the stairs putting on her jacket."Hey guys, mom and dad are out... Um, i hope i read the note right. It said that theyre out Salsa Dancing. Oh, and PJ's at his girlfriends house, they'll both be back home at about 1:00 in the morning. I'm goin to sleep over at Ivy's, i'll be home at about 7:30 to pick you guys up for school. K, see ya!" She grabbed a bag, and before they knew it, she was out the door, and they heard them driving down the driveway. Fletcher looked at Gabe and they both sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Oh, you need a picture of yourself, too." Gabe thought for a bit and went downstairs. When he ran back up, he was carrying a box labeled "VACATION".

"Ok, this is a box of pictures from our family vacation to Palm Springs. There's bound to be a picture of just me in here." He opened it up and they both started looking through the pictures. Fletcher looked at every picture he picked up, and mostly noticed on where Gabe was. He picked up one picture at the resort pool, and Gabe was standing in the picture, with his shirt off and wearing his swimsuit. Fletcher stared, and for a moment, thought he was drooling. He was in awe at how hot Gabe's body looked without a shirt. He imagined himself hugging Gabe's shirtless body, and never letting go. Gabe looked over to see Fletcher's eyes focused, and mouth open a little. He wondered what he was staring at, and if it was a picture of him. Fletcher snapped back into reality and put the picture back. He started digging through and found a picture of Gabe standing at the edge of a cliff, he didn't know what canyon it was, but he thought Gabe looked cute infront of it. In the picture, he was wearing a blue and black striped v-neck and skinny jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly. Fletcher smiled and looked at Gabe.

"Got one!" he waved the photo in the air and gave it to Gabe.

He took it and smiled back,"Oh ya, thanks, good job!" He put the 2 pictures of him and Fletcher in his folder. "C'mon, lets go upstairs to my room!" He walked up the stairs followed by Fletcher. He walked in and saw a closet to the left, 2 beds at the far wall, a bookshelf to the right, and a tv next to him against the wall. Gabe brought out some video games and 2 controllers,"pick a game, i'll turn it on." Fletcher put his hand in and picked out Halo:Reach. He handed it to Gabe and Gabe put it in the console. He smiled and gave Fletcher a controller.

**5 Hours Later**

This was the first time Gabe thought he was playing too much video games. He sat the controller down," Fletcher, can we do something else. We've been playing video games for i dont know how long." Fletcher also sat down the controller.

"Hmm, wanna watch a movie?" Gabe thought for a minute then nodded. Fletcher stood up and went to the bookshelf. The bottom row was filled with movies. He slid his hand across each jacket, reading the labels. He saw a particular movie though that caught his eye. He saw the trailer in tv, but his parents never had time to watch it in theaters. "Uh, hey Gabe? How about a horror movie?" Gabe looked and saw the movie in Fletcher's hands. He never got a chance to watch it after they bought it.

Gabe read the name"The Woman in Black? Ok, sure!" They went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Gabe grabbed popcorn and popped it into the microwave. Fletcher went into the pantryand grabbed a box of candy bars. Gabe saw the box and his eyes widened in surprise."Where did you get that?" Fletcher looked down at the box.

"It was in the pantry behind a whole bunch of canned vegetables." He looked back at him and let out a big "ohhh".

"So thats where they hid it! They put it behind something they knew i would never touch- the vegetables..." Fletcher giggled at his comment. They brought the popcorn and candy into the basement and Fletcher plopped onto the couch as Gabe put in the movie. He hit play and they sat down, close, but not romantically close. Gabe watched and his eyes concentrated at the screen,"Whoa, why did those little girls just jump out the window? And what did they s- OH, OH, OH, DID YOU SEE THAT! SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! IN THE CORNER OF THE SCREEN! LOOK! LOOK!" Fletcher hesitated and looked back at him.

"Yes, i saw it. Now watch..." Fletcher seemed a little more at ease then Gabe... Ok, a LOT more at ease. Hes more used to scary movies, being around parents who think it wont hurt to just watch movies like this. Gabe seemed to watch in awe as the movie progressed. After about 30 minutes Gabe spoke up again ,"Geez, that crow really freaked me out when it- WHOA! Shes right there! YES! YOU SEE HER DONT YOU! IN THE GRAVEYARD, STANDING RIGHT THERE!" Fletcher touched his arm tenderly saying- shh, try to enjoy the movie. He gave Fletcher a smile and kept watching. The next hour went on really quietly. Soon, Gabe started to become tired. He tried to stay firm, but his head and his eyelids began to feel heavy. Before he knew it, Gabe's head was on Fletcher's shoulder. Fletcher felt so comfortable with Gabe's head rested on his shoulder. Gabe put one hand across Fletcher's back and the other around Fletcher's stomach. Gabe was side-hugging Fletcher, and Fletcher never wanted it to end. He put his hand arm across Gabe's back and layed his head ontop of Gabe's. He layed in the same postition until they both fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Gabe woke up with the feeling of Fletcher's arm around him. He felt Fletcher move and pretended to be asleep. Fletcher rubbed his eyes with his one free-hand. He smiled as he saw who's arms were around him. He put his other arm around Gabe's stomach and looked at him,"I know your awake." Gabe smiled and looked up. They just stared into eachothers eyes and sat in silence. Fletcher took advantage of the silence and leaned down, giving Gabe a small but empowering kiss. Their lips touched for about 4 seconds when Fletcher separated their lips. Gabe was still stuck in the moment, but when he noticed they werent kissing anymore, he smiled. Fletcher slowly opened his mouth,"Gabe, do you love me?" Gabe's smile turned into a slight frown.

"I... I want to, b-but I have to think this through." Fletcher let go of Gabe when he heard what he said. Fletcher wasnt smiling anymore. He didn't know what to think.

"What do you mean by that?" Gabe felt uncomfortable being with another boy. Boys made him feel more comfortable, but he knew so many people would make fun of him if they knew.

"It's just, do you know how many people would make fun of us for being gay? Or even if we don't tell anyone, won't it be hard not jumping on eachother during school?" Fletcher now understood. He should've thought this through. Would his friends accept him? What about the bullys? Then it hit him. What if this tested Gabe's popularity? Would he love him, and give up his popularity? Or completely give up and forget about him? He didn't want to think about this anymore. Gabe broke the silence that was forming,"What time is it?"

Fletcher looked at his watch,"7:02. -gasp- You're sister will be here in about a half-hour!" They scrambled up the stairs and grabbed their clothes. Gabe ran into the bathroom and got in the shower. Fletcher didn't want to waste any time, and he just put on alot of deoderant and put his clothes on. Gabe walked out of the shower with his clothes lazily on, and his hair scrambley and wet. Fletcher saw and stood up. He walks up to Gabe, puts his arm around him, and pulls him closer for one of the longest, strongest kisses they'll ever have. Gabe closes his eyes, and runs his hand through Fletcher's hair. They sit there for about 3 minutes when Gabe runs his tongue into Fletcher's mouth, playing a game of wrestle with Fletcher's tongue. Fletcher lets out a small moan and they start walking, until they were both against Gabe's bed. Fletcher falls backwards onto the bed, and Gabe falls with him, laying in-between Fletcher's legs. Gabe feels a strong stiffness grow in his pants, but he knows he shouldnt do anything about it. He sits there with Fletcher, kissing for about 10 minutes. Gabe's lips started to hurt. But the moment was stopped as he heard a honk outside. They separated lips and grabbed their backpacks. Fletcher gave Gabe one more really small kiss and holds his head,"Just to get it out of my system." Fletcher smiles and they walk down the stairs holding hands. They loosen eachother's grip and walk out of the door, and into Teddy's car.


	5. Leave Me BrokenHearted

Fletcher was still replaying the events from this morning in his head. The sleepover, the cuddling... The kiss. It was almost like a dream come true to him. He wanted to do it all again, but he knew he would sometime again. He walked down the hall and to his locker. He grabbed his stuff to his next class- a notebook and a pencil. He thought he would need more for class, but this class was different. He signed up for a semester acting class, and today was the start of the second semester.

He looked for classroom 239. He passed a door and saw the number 239 attached to a sign at the side of the door. He looked at his paper to make sure it was the right number. The door was open so he walked in, and looked at the other kids in the class. Liz turned from the front row and gave him a "hello" wave. She pointed to the seat next to her, he then sat in it, seeing it was open. 3 other kids walked in and shut the door. The room was a bright tan color, with a whiteboard to the left, windows to the right, and a stage sat at the front wall. took the stage and began to teach,"Alright, class! Good morning, i hope your trip to this classroom wasnt a bumpy one, and remember when you leave to drive safely." Some kids chuckled but most of them rose an eyebrow and stared at him. He was always a wimzicle teacher, all acting teachers are."So today, we will do a basic acting exercise- i will call 2 of you up here, one boy one girl, and you will have to pick out of a box. Each card in this box has a defferent scene written on it, and whichever one you pick you must do. Or if you don't, for the next 2 weeks, you will have to enter this classroom through the window." This time, every kid raised an eyebrow. paced the stage staring at the kids, and his eyes locked on Fletcher and Liz,"Fletcher, Liz, get your seat-warmed butts up here!" They stood up and walked up onto the stage."Alright, now pick from my magical cardboard box!" He grabbed the box from the floor of the stage and raised it in the air like a new-born baby. Fletcher reached into the box and dug his hand around. Once he grabbed a-hold of a card, he lifted it out of the box.

He read it aloud,"'You and your partner have just been engaged and are going through a very romantic talk'... I don't feel comfrotable with this, i'll just pick another card-"

"-NO! My box, has spoken!" His interruption julted Fletcher into dropping the card. He just left it there, knowing it was of no importance to the scene or the class. Fletcher stared at him and sighed.

"So, uh, where's our script?" the teacher turned around.

"Oh, another thing i forgot to mention, this activity is also an improv excercise, for those of you who dont know, improv is pretty much acting without a script." Fletcher sighed again and waited for the teacher's cue. They both turned their heads until they were staring at Mr. Ginder. "What? Am I about to explode? You don't need my cue!" They turned back around and started the scene.

Fletcher was first to speak,"Oh, Liz! Ever since we got engaged, i've been the happiest person in the world!"

"Fletcher, I have felt the same way ever since we met!"

"I've always wanted a person I could love, and cherish until i die! I knew you would be that person ever since i layed eyes on you." Fletcher was staring at Liz, so he didn't notice Gabe pass the door, and stop outside in the hall to peak in. He cracked open the door trying to here and see what was happening. He didn't see the other kids in the class, so he thought that they were in there alone.

"Oh Fletcher, I love you so much!" Fletcher's eyes widened, he didn't expect Liz to say something like that, even if they were acting. And he really didn't expect what happened next. Liz leaned in close and kissed. To fletcher it felt like 10 minutes, but it lasted 7 seconds. Liz pulled away.

"Oh, Liz. I love you too!" they both hugged. Gabe felt like storming in there an slapping Fletcher in the face and calling him a cheater! But he knew that it would just be weird, and everyone would know he was gay. All he could do was run. So he did. He ran into the janitors closet and locked the door. He stumbled to the corner and sat there with his knees up and arms wrapped around them. He layed down his head and began to cry. He thought Fletcher was loyal to him, and that he would always love him, not that annoying little blonde! He cried and cried until his jeans around his knees were almost soaking wet... And the fact that he heard the janitor trying to pry the locked door open. Once Gabe heard the jingling of keys, he began to panic. He jumped into the empty trash can in the other corner. The door opened to a whistling janitor. He grabbed a box of cleaning supplies and walked out the door. Gabe wiped his face and tried his best to dry the wet circles on his jeans around his knees. He shuffled out of the room, still sniffling. His last class was art, but they werent doing any assignments, so he decided to skip class. He pulled out his phone and began dialing a number.

Someone on the other end picked up,"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Teddy, can you pick me up from school?"

"UGH, what did you do now?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING! Today the principal said that we are going to skip last period to go outside and play, but i don't want to. I wanna go home, im so bored!" Gabe tried to think of the best lie he could think of. He knew only an idiot could fall for this.

"Oh, well ok, ill be there in about 2 minutes." Teddy must be an idiot. The other end dropped, so he knew she must've ended the call. He went to his locker as quietly as possible and grabbed his backpack. The hallway felt onger as he walked down it, thinking of everything Fletcher and Gabe did last night, then watching him throw it all away. Well, atleast thats what he thought happened. Teddy was already sitting there in her car. Gabe got into the car and it drove off.

Fletcher walked out of class smiling, that was one of the most fun classes all day. His last 2 classes of the day were electives, so every semester they changed. His 2 electives of the day were Acting and Art. Which means he has one class with Gabe actually in it! He was so excited to see Gabe for the first time today! He sprinted down the hall, dodging every kid like a fully-trained Lucian. Once he was in the classroom, he searched around for Gabe. As soon as he noticed Gabe wasnt there, he sat in a seat waiting for him to come through the door. Mrs. Cahill walked from a class storage room and got at the front of the class. She peered through the room," Alright class, let's get started! First, attendance." She grabbed a clipboard and began taking attendance," Greg Ayeman."

"Here"

"Simon Baltrin."

"Here"

"Maddy Dren."

"I prefer Maddy!"

"Alright, Gabe Dubcan." A cold silence followed. "No Gabe here? Well alright then." Fletcher's eyes widened and he looked around the room. Where is Gabe? Is he here? Is he ok? So many answers ran through his head. But he had to swipe them away so he could concentrate on class. The attendance continued.

"Derek Morris."

"HUH! What?"

"I'm taking attendance! Fletcher Quimby." Fletcher was still thinking. She needed to say his name again but louder for him to snap back into reality," FLETCHER QUIMBY?" He jolted up and looked at her.

"Oh, um, here." He tried to stay still. And the attendance continued on longer.

"Grace Simone."

"Here"

"And Atticus Vesper"

"I prefer Atty!"

"Alright, that concludes attendance. Now lets get on with class..." Fletcher couldn't listen to the rest, he was too stuck on worrying about Gabe. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Run to Gabe's house as soon as school ends. Gabe was his ride home, but since he's not here, he has to walk. And his parents are at work until 6:30. Fletcher waited for school to end, then he darted out of the classroom in a matter of seconds.


	6. Hurt Again

Fletcher grabbed his stuff out if his locker so fast he almost slammed his hand in the locker door when he shut it. His backpack was still open when he ran out the doors. He saw Liz walking on the sidewalk to go home, and partially knocks her over as he ran past. Liz tried spitting out as much as she could before she was knocked over,"Oh hey Fletcher, wanna walk home toge- AH!" The sidewalk felt longer than it really was. He started to become tired by the time he was 1/4 the way there. He stopped to catch his breathe, and called Gabe. His hands shook as he dialed the numbers. The voicemail came up after many rings," Hey! You've reached Gabe! I'm kinda busy right now so leave a message and i'll try to call ya back!" Fletcher sighed and put his phone in his pocket. His breathe was back and he started to run again. The way to Gabe's house was long, but Fletcher remembers the way he went when Teddy drove him yesterday. After a few minutes of running, he saw Ivy's house. Once there, he stopped and started to breath heavily. He knocked on Ivy's door, just to make sure if Teddy was there. Ivy opened the door.

"Oh hey... Flincher, right?"

"It's Fletcher. And have you seen Teddy or Gabe today? Is any of them here? There was a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Well, T was here about an hour ago, but then she got a call and said she had to leave."

"Did she tell you why she had to leave?"

"Nah, thats all she said."

"Oh, well thanks anyways." Ivy smiled and shut the door. Fletcher ran off the porch and down the road. He ran for about 20 minutes until he was about a block from his house. Once he saw the house, he smiled a wide smile and started running faster, only concentrating on the house. He ran off the curb and went to cross the street. At that moment Mrs. Dabney was carrying the grabage outside. She dropped her garbage and put her hands up to her face as she saw a car come across the corner and sweep Fletcher right off his feet.

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Gabe woke up and rubbed off the last tears from yesterday. His feet wobbled as he got out of bed and into the shower. He was so glad that today was a Saturday, he just wanted to sit around all day to get him mind off of Fletcher "cheating" on his. He still didn't know Fletcher was acting. After about 10 minutes, he walked out of the shower and got his clothes on. He smelled pancakes come from downstairs, and he shifted his feet down the steps. Amy Duncan took the pancakes off of the stove and onto a plate for Gabe. She saw Gabe come and set the plate down. He ate without changing an expression. Bob and Amy talked about some kid at school who got hurt. Gabe heard them both say "Gabe's school" and "Kid's really hurt". He wondered what they were talking about,"Hey, um what are you two talking about?" They both stopped and looked at him, Amy opened her mouth first.

"Some kid at your school was hit by a car yesteday after school. Such a shame, i hear he was smart. He's okay, he didn't have any permanent damage done, but he was hurt pretty bad."

"Really? What was his name?"

"Oh, um, it was... Oh ya! His name was Fletcher Quimby." The name shot through him like a gun. He never thought Fletcher would be hit by a car. But he was, and he wasn't even there to prevent it. He thought he was about to cry, but after last night, his eyes felt completely dry. Once the name came up, he ate the rest of his pancakes as fast as he could.

"I'm goin over to Jake's, ill be home in a few hours," his parents believed it whenever he said he was going over to a friends house. But this time, he wasnt going to Jake's, he was going to the hospital.

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

He arrived at Marshall Ell Hospital and literally ran through doors. He came up to the front counter,"Excuse me, i'm looking for Fletcher Quimby's room." The clerk stared at him then looked down at her papers.

"Um, it says is in room 407." Gabe mouthed a "Thank You" and ran into the elevator. There were 3 other people in the elevator- An old lady, a young girl with blondish hair, and some freaky gypsy woman who's eyes seemed to be too wide for her face, her stare was really freaky. He turned to the girl and started to talk,"So, uh, what are you here for?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, hi! Im Amy, im here to visit my Great-Uncle with my grandmother. He's hurt really bad."

"Aw, i'm sorry bout that. What happened to him?"

"He uh, hurt his head while, uh, c-canoeing." Her stammer was very noticeable.

"How'd he hurt his head _canoeing?" _

"Oh, he s-slipped and fell... So why are _you _here?"

"My boy- i mean, uh, friend, was hit by a car..."

She gasped,"Oh migod! Is he ok?"

"He's hurt pretty bad, but nothing permanent."

"Aww, well i'm sorry bout that." she gave him a hug.

"Thanks, hey what school do you go to?"

"Denver Middle School, why?" Gabe felt so confused, that was his school too. Why hadent he seen her before?

"Thats _my _school too! Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Oh wow! Probably because i may have a different schedule than you. Wait, you're visiting your friend here? Is he from school? Whats his name?"

"His name's Fletcher Quimby." Her eyes and mouth opened very widely.

"OMIGOSH! Fletcher's here?! What room?"

"407. You know him?"

"Ya! Hes in all of my classes!" Her grandmother nudged her, meaning they were on their floor. They left the elevator and she waved goodbye.

"Hey! You left your friend!" he pointed to the freaky gypsy woman in the corner.

"Oh, i dont know her, shes just some freaky gypsy, i dunno!" Gabe felt kinda freaked out about the woman. He just sat ther waiting for the elevator to get to the 4th floor. Trying to ignore the freaky, wide-eyed woman in the corner. Atleast, until she spoke.

"I see much love in your fuchah boyyeee..." Now he was freaked out. "You will be with the boy you love..." _Yayaya, whatev- WHOAWHOAHWOA, _Gabe thought, _how does she know i like another guy?! _All he could do is sit there and wonder. The elevator dinged on the 4th Floor. As the doors opened he slid throug. Them to get out faster. He ran down the hallway and read the numbers- 401, 402, 403. He ran faster. 404, 405, 406, 407. The door was cracked, so he slid through it quietly, and saw Fletcher laying there on the bed, an air tube connected to him, and his leg and arm in a cast. In the chair though, was Liz. He felt his stomach churn with hatred. She looked up at him.

"Omigosh, what are you doing here?" he didn't say a word, he just sat down. "I said, why are you here? Youre not his friend, you don't care about him! You call him a dork almost every day!" He still said nothing. She just sat back and looked at Fletcher, fast asleep. "Look, i'm sorry. Im just kinda mad about the fact that some idiot hit Fletcher with a car."

"Who was it anyway?"

"You know Atty Vesper? Hes in our English and Algebra class."

"Yeah."

"It was his uncle Damien. He said he was driving home and he didn't see him around the corner." He looked at Fletcher and stood up. He put his hand on Fletcher's head and stroked the hair out of Fletcher's eyes."So, im guessing you two _are _friends?" Gabe nodded, still looking at Fletcher's face. He had a bruise on his left cheekbone and scratches on his chin and forehead. Gabe stroked Fletcher's hair, and Amy ran through the door. She took Gabe by the arm and stood next to the bed.

"How's Fletcher?"

"Oh, hey. I dunno. He's been asleep..."

Liz stared,"Whoa, Amy? Whatre you doing here?"

"Oh, i met Gabe in the elevator and he said Fletcher was here so... Here i am!" Liz nodded and laid back on her chair. Amy and Gabe looked at Fletcher for the longest time. Gabe held back tears, seeing Fletcher in this condition. He wanted to hug him til he woke up, and kiss him til he fell back asleep. Liz's mother knocked on the door signaling that they have to leave. She stood up and waved goodbye. Soon only Amy and Gabe were left in the room with Fletcher. Amy's arm was around Gabe's shoulder. He looked at her hand, she was wearing a yarn bracelet and a gold ring that looked like a gear. The nurse came in.

"Amy Cahill? Your grandparents are downstairs." The attention was drawn to the nurse.

"Oh ok. Bye Gabe, tell Fletcher i said hi!" she waved and walked out of the room. Gabe was alone with Fletcher. He sat there and waited for him to wake up, or atleast for a doctor to come in the room.

He was there for 2 hours. He got tired and grabbed his bag, until he heard a slight whisper,"G-G-Gabe..." he whirled around to see Fletcher's eyes slightly opened.

"Fletcher!" he stumbled and ran to the bed. "You're awake?!"

"Yeah", Fletcher tried talking, ignoring the pain,"Gabe-"

"-No! I'm sorry i left you, i should've stayed, then maybe this wouldnt have happened to you." He leaned down at the bed and pulled Fletcher's hair out of his eyes again, then gave him a long kiss. Their lips touched for a long 10 seconds. Fletcher's eyes were shut and so was Gabe's. He pulled away slowly. "Fletcher, I love you. No matter what..."


	7. Healed and Full of Heart

Fletcher managed a smile,"Oh Gabe, I love you too. But what's with the weird behavior?" Fletcher tried to sit a little up-right. Without feeling much pain. Gabe looked back up and tried not to get angry.

"I saw you making out with Liz and telling her you loved her." Fletcher's eyes widened like a watermelon.

"When was that?!"

"8th Period. Yesterday."

"Ugh! Gabe! Didn't you see the other kids in the room?" Gabe turned his head back and forth."It was an Improv Class! We were acting! I will always love _you_! Only _you_!" Gabe felt like such an idiot! Why would Liz and Fletcher even be making out in the first place? And in the middle of a stage? It was so obvious, but Gabe had to take it the wrong way! He felt a tear fall, and hugged Fletcher the best way he could, even though he was laying down. Fletcher let out a small moan of pain,"Ah, the bruises! Watch the bruises!" Gabe snapped up from Fletcher.

"Oops, sorry!" Fletcher lifted up his good hand and touch Gabe's chin, pulling it in for a kiss. Even though their lips touched for only a second, Gabe felt like he was closer to Fletcher than ever. Gabe stood up and sat in the chair on the side of the bed. Soon the doctor came in holding a clipboard.

"So, uh, Fletcher. How are you feeling?" the attention was all on the doctor.

"I'm feeling much better!"

"Well thats good to here! And, it sounds like you've had some visits today from... Liz Trenton, Gabe Duncan, and Amy C-CAHILL?!" His eyes seemed to widen at the name Cahill,"Um, sorry, it's just i know Amy's Family! Next time you see her, tell her Jerome Vesper said hi."

"Wait, Vesper? So your brother hit Fletcher?" Gabe stared with interest.

"Uhh, ya. Im sorry bout that by the way... So anyways, i'll need you to come down and get some anti-biodics from the lab." Fletcher was in too much pain to walk though.

Gabe spoke up,"Um, can I go instead? Hes still kinda hurt."

"Oh ofcourse! Come with me!" they both walked out the door and into the elevator. Dr. Vesper hit the button and the elevator started moving.

Gabe turned to the doctor,"So um, how do you know Amy?" The doctor looked with a weird expression on his face.

"oh, um, our familys have known eachother for... Years."

"May i ask how long?"

"Umm..." the elevator dinged before he could finished, and they walked out the door. A sign that said "LAB" was hanging on one of the doors. The doctor swiped his card and they entered. He searched through a few cabinets,"N, O, P, Q! Ok, Fletcher Quimby. Here you go Gabe." he handed him the pills,"You may go upstairs, i need to get some more stuff first." He walked back to the elevator. He pressed the button and it dinged on his floor. A man was already in the elevator as it opened. He was wearing black sunglasses, dark jeans, and a jacket with the letter "V" on it. As he saw Gabe, he just widened his eyes. But when he walked passed, he hit Gabe's shoulder with his own.

"How rude," Gabe murmered very softly so he wouldnt hear. He entered the elevator and pressed the button. It rose to the 4th floor and he walked back to the room. Fletcher wasn't asleep, but he was resting. He set the pills down on the table, and watched Fletcher rest.

**- 3 MONTHS LATER-**

Fletcher was mostly healed, and has been back at school for 3 weeks. Gabe visited Fletcher about 4 times a week, and almost every time bringing flowers. Gabe loved having Fletcher around, and he never left his side before and after once he got out of the hospital. He never wanted to remember what happened last time he did. They both walked down the hallway to art. Fletcher wanted to hold is hand, but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing them. They were, as always, late for class. Ever since the car accident, Gabe has been dragging Fletcher into the janitors closet for a quick kiss. So they were late almost frequently. Mrs. Cahill, yes Amy's mother, lifter her head up as they walked in class,"Late again i see, I know you two need to be closer because of what Principal Kidnhal said, but i personally think you two should be separated. This is the 7th time in the last 2 weeks you've been late to my class, and i dont want to count how many for the other classes. Sit down and if you two are late again, im going to talk to Principal Kidnhal! So dont let it happen again!" They sat down nervously. Mrs. Cahill walked up to the white-board,"alright class. Today, we will keep trying to finish our project. Make sure your clay pot is firm, billateral, and even! Remember, put in alot of detail!" everyone ran up to the front counter to grab their unfinished, clay pot. Gabe's was uneven and Fletcher was surprised it didn't tip over. Although Fletchers, was even, detailed, and extremely advanced. He always had a thing for art, and Gabe admired that about him. Fletcher grabbed both of their pots and walked to their table. Gabe looked at his and sighed

"Ugh, my pot sucks! I wish it looked more like yours." Gabe poured a little bit.

"Well, here!" Fletcher patted Gabe's pot and smoothened it out. He pushed some excess clay up from the bottom of the pot, and soon, the pot looked almost as good as Fletchers. Gabe watched with amazement.

"Omigosh thanks!" Gabe put his arm around Fletcher's waste and pulled him closer. He took his arm away when he remembered he was at school. His attention was now on the Fletcher-perfected pot. He started putting in designs and patterns. He loat track of what time it was, and before he knew it, the bell rang. All kids ran out the door yelling,"HOME! HOME!" Gabe walked to his locker and got his backpack. He walked to Fletcher's locker and rubbed up against him.

"So ready to go?" they were going to Fletcher's house after school.

"Ya, hold on. Oh and we arent going to drive to my house. My parents are out on a buiseness trip til tomorrow at noon. We'll have to walk home."

"Ugh! Ok then." they started down the hallway, and Fletcher waved "goodbye" to Liz, Maddy, and Alex. He wondered why Alex had never come to visit him when he was in the hospital. He didn't really care anyways. Gabe and Fletcher continued down the sidewalk. Once they were a good distance from the school Fletcher leaned down and squeezed Gabe's hand. Gabe blushed and leaned his head on Fletcher's shoulder. He gave him a quick peck on the cheak. They walked for about 10 minutes until they arrived. Gabe looked at Fletcher's house. It was the size of a normal suburb house, but looked so beautiful. It was brown-brick with arches over the front porch. There was a tall turret to the left corner, a fountain in the front, and the middle was rectangular. To the left was a half-octagonal wall. It was such a complex and pretty house. Gabe stared at it for a while and noticed he was drooling. Fletcher grabbed his arm.

"C'mon inside!" Once they were through the front door, Gabe pushed Fletcher torwards the wall and connected their lips. Thier tongues moved around so frantically it was like a wrestling match in their mouth. Gabe held Fletcher's neck and Fletcher hung onto Gabe's waist. Gabe moved lower until he was sucking Fletcher's neck. Fletcher let out a small moan and lowered his hands til he was squeezing Gabe's butt. Gabe removed his lips and hugged Fletcher. Fletcher moved his hands back up and hugged him back. "I'm so glad we're alone, and for the whole night!" Gabe pushed Fletcher slightly away, still holding him.

"Ya, so what do you wanna do... Other than make-out? Fletcher chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"We could watch tv, or get something to eat." He held onto his hand and led him towards the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Umm, ham & cheese sammich!" Fletcher grabbed bread form the drawer, ham and cheese from the fridge, and a plate from the cabinet. He made 2 sandwiches and put them on a plate. Gabe was already sitting down, texting. Fletcher carried the plated over and sat them down. Gabe put down the phone as Fletcher sat down. "Let's dig in!" Fletcher picked up the sandwich and opened up his mouth widely. But before he could put it in his mouth, Gabe's sandwich entered first.

"Wouldn't it be romantic if we fed eachother?" Fletcher moved in and put his sandwich in Gabe's mouth. Gabe did the same. They were staring at eachother as they put the food in eachothers mouths. When they were finished, they were still staring."What?" Fletcher said smiling.

"You're just so cute." Fletcher began to blush."So you wanna watch tv?"

"...sure!" They walked over to the tv and turned it on. They both sat on the couch. Fletcher cuddled up next to Gabe, and he put his arms over Fletcher. They watched tv for what seemed like hours, 'cause it was! It was about 10:00.

"So you wanna go to bed?" Fletcher was asleep already. Gabe put his arms under Fletcher's back and under his legs and carried him up the stairs. Once he reached Fletcher's room, he layed Fletcher down on the bed, then he took off his pants and put on a tee-shirt, he liked to sleep that way. Once he layed down, he noticed that Fletcher was looking at him with one eye closed. "Hey." Fletcher chuckled.

"Haha, hey. So im guessing youre tired too?"

"Not really, i just wanted to be closer to you."

"Well now you are, so you just wanna go to sleep?"

"nah, lets talk. Like, tell me something that you've regretted for your whole life?"

"hmm, well. Probably stealing my best friend's iPod. I got jealous and took it from him. He long gone now, even though i dont know where he is."

"Really? Well there's something i've always wanted to steal, but never thought if it was right." Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you shouldnt steal. But what is it you want to steal anyways?" Gabe pushed himself up and right ontop of Fletcher. Their eyes met and Fletcher was breathing heavier.

"Your virginity..."


	8. House of Apologies

"Gabe... I-I dunno..."

"C'mon, you know itll be fun. I know you want to." Fletcher never knew Gabe was so... So sexual. He pushed Gabe off of him. Gabe plopped onto the right side of the bed. "What're you doing?"

Fletcher stood up from the bed and started pacing the room,"Gabe, we're just... We're just kids! I dont know if i wanna loose my virginity..." Gabe stood up and wrapped his arms around Fletcher.

"Fletcher, you love me right?" Fletcher was awed back by his comment.

"You think i don't love you because i won't have sex with you!?" Fletcher grabbed his coat and started walking down the stairs. Gabe followed. He watched with widened eyes as Fletcher walked out the door. It took Fletcher 5 seconds until he walked back in,"This is _my _house!" He kept the door open. Gabe put on his shoes and walked towards the door. Before he walked out he gave Fletcher a pouty face, then he shut the door. Fletcher walked back up to his room, got under the covers, and shut off the lights.

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Fletcher woke up with a jolt. His dream kept recalling all of what happened the night before. Gabe walking out the door, him wanting to have sex. Fletcher didnt know what he was thinking. He just wanted to cuddle or something, nothing serious. Fletcher wiped his forehead and headed downstairs. He opened the fridge and got out some eggs, putting them on the grill as he grabbed a wooden spoon. He stirred the eggs and put them on a plate. He was going to take a bite, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Fletcher stood up and walked to the door, above the door was a half-round window. He peeked through it, and was surprised to find Gabe standing on the porch. Fletcher didnt know if he should open the door, but his hands made that decision for him. Before he knew it, the door was open, and Gabe was standing in front of him. "Fletcher, i'm sorry i was so... Overpowering last night. I shouldnt have wante-" before he could finish, Fletcher pulled him closer and smushed their lips. Gabe didn't know what was going through Fletcher's mind, but whatever it was, he liked it. He held Fletcher tight, and heard Fletcher whisper in his ear.

"No, im sorry. I shouldnt have overreacted. You can stay toni-" he stopped once he noticed a dog walker on the sidewalk was staring at them. "Get inside, GET INSIDE!" They sprinted inside and shut the door. Gabe chuckled and Fletcher put his arms around his waist. He rested his head on Gabe's shoulder,"You can stay tonight, im sorry." Gabe rubbed Fletchers back and stroked his hand through his hair.

"Lets just sit down, i see youre eating dinner." Fletchers head was still on Gabe's shoulder, and they walked while holding hands to the table. Foetcher sat down and started eating. When he was finished, they walked upstairs to their tv room. Gabe picked out a video game and they started playing.

They played for about 3 hours, and they both started getting bored. Fletcher put down the controller,"Gabe, this is getting boring! Can't we do something else?" Gabe put down his controller.

"I know, but theres not much to do, we've seen alot of movies already, we've played video games... We could go outside." Fletcher smiled and nodded. They turned off the tv and walked down the stairs. Gabe and Fletcher put on their shoes and walked out the door. It was a lovely spring day. The wind was cool but the temperature was warm. They felt refreshed as they walked outside. "Wanna play tag?"

"sure." Gabe tapped Fletcher's shoulder and he started sprinting around the yard. Gabe was a really fast kid, and Fletcher could barely catch up to him. When Gabe ran, it was hard to figure out where he was because he was very quiet, kind of like a spy. Fletcher dived and barely tapped Gabe's back. Gabe stopped and started running towards Fletcher. He stood up and ran as fast as he could. He couldnt figure out if Gabe was 3 feet away or 3 yards away. He stopped and turned around, surprised to find out Gabe was right behind him. Gabe ran right into him and knocked the wind out of Fletcher. They were laying on the ground, with Gabe ontop of Fletcher. They stared into eachothers eyes for about 3 seconds, then Gabe leaned down and gave Fletcher a kiss. He pulled his head up, but Fletcher pulled it back down again. Fletcher stuck his tongue into Gabe's mouth and started moving his tongue frantically. Gabe put his hands on Fletchers chest and Fletcher put his hands around Gabes back. The boys layed there, making out in the middle of the backyard, for about 5 minutes. Gabes lips were hurting, but he didnt care. Fletcher slowly stopped his lips, and Gabe rested his head on Fletcher's cheaks. They were laying there, resting on eachother, and Fletcher couldnt believe this was happening. Gabe rolled off of Fletcher and layed to his side, holding his hand. "Fletcher, i love you, and im still sorry about last night. I should've gotten your input on things before i tried... Having sex with you." Fletcher was still smiling. He accepted his apology this morning, when he opened his front door to him. He turned his head.

"I know, im sorry for over-reacting, and you know what, im ready. Lets do it tonight." Gabes face lit up. He started smiling even more now.

"Ok, we will tonight." Gabe stood up and put his hand down to help Fletcher up. Fletcher grabbed his hand and pulled himself off of the ground. He put his arm around Fletcher's waist and they walked inside. Fletcher looked at the clock. 1:48.

"We were laying on the ground for an hour? I wonder how many neighbors saw us out their windows."

"Dont worry, we're fine. Im kinda in the mood for another movie. Lets go pick one out."

"Ok, but how about another horror movie? I love horror movies, theyre so... Suspenseful." Gabe nodded and they went into Fletcher's room to look for another horror movie. Fletcher was starting to get mad, because the only good horror movie he had was The Woman in Black, and they already saw that one. "You know what, lets watch a comedy. I have a really funny movie in here called Just Friends, its HILARIOUS!" Fletcher picked up a movie jacket and gave it to Gabe.

"Hmm, ok! This does look funny." Gabe put it in the tv in Fletcher's room. They shut the curtains and turned off the lights, so they could see the movie better. It was still sunny outside, but the sun would be down by the time the movie was over. The movie started and they started laughing as soon as they saw how fat the guy was. They watched attentively at the movie. After about 20 minutes they were gagging on how much they laughed. Then the girl in the movie started talking,"You need to listen to this song i've been working on," she started playing her guitar,"its called Forgiveness... Forgiiiiiveneeeeeeessss, is more than saying sorryyyyyyyyyyy... Forgiiiiiveneeeeeeeessss, means accepting people's flaaaawwwwss... To forgive is divINE! So lets have a glass of wine! And have make-up SEX! Until the end of tiiiiiiiimmmmeee!" Fletcher and Gabe started laughing hysterically. Gabe was surprised to see how funny this movie was.

It's about 45 minutes later, and the scene was different. The main character's brother and the girl were at the mall, and the brother was holding a tazer, because the girl was famous. He was talking on the phone, and flipping the tazer around in one hand. The girl though, was at the edge of the railing, writing a song,"I think ill call this song mall people," she started singing her song," mall people they come and go... Small people they just dont know." Gabe chuckled a little bit. The guy was flipping the tazer and accidentally hit the button. The tazer shot at the girl, and she flipped over the railing. Gabe and Fletcher burst out laughing.

The movie was just ending, and Gabe looked at Fletcher,"That was a hilarious movie!" but before Fletcher had a chance to respond, Gabe leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was interrupted by a giant rumble of thunder. The movie mustve been too funny, because they hadnt known that it has been storming outside for the past hour and a half. They both stood up and started kissing. Fletcher moved his lips away when lightning struck and all the lights in the house went out. The rumble was so big, Fletcher fell down on the floor and hit his head on the bedpost. "Aah, ouch!" He stood up wobbling, and backed right into Gabe's stomach. "oh hey." Fletcher felt Gabe's hands grab his shoulders. His hands moved down until he was gripping Fletcher's arms. Fletcher felt his grip get tighter, and it almost hurt,"uh, Gabe stop, we need to find some candles. And youre kinda hurting me." After Fletcher said that another voice came from the other side of the room, where the door was.

"I'm way ahead of you buddy!" Fletcher heard Gabe's voice, but it came from the door, which was on the other side of the room! Fletcher was standing at the window, which was across the room from the door. Fletcher spoke again, making sure he wasnt hearing things.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?" Now he was sure, Gabe was on the other side of the room, which means whoever was holding him wasnt Gabe, and they weren't alone...


	9. Scared But Still Sexy

Fletcher's heart was pounding. If he stayed in the arms of this "man in the dark" who knows what would happen. His foot moved around the floor, feeling for the man's foot. Once he found it, he lifted his leg and flung down with force. The man let go but didnt make any noise. Flethcer sprinted across the room and into Gabe's arms, almost pushing them both over. Gabe tried to keep his balance as he held onto Fletcher,"Whoa, hey. So... We're alone, in the dark... Wanna-"

"-ya, know we're not! Follow me!"

"what do you-"

"-just FOLLOW ME!" Fletcher grabbed his hands and ran with him out the door. It was hard to not trip as he manuevered himself down the stairs, step by step. Fletcher stumbled torwards the door, the room was lit by the moonlight shining through the windows. He pushed Gabe out the door, and took one more look inside before shutting the door. Lightning struck and lit up the room, and Fletcher saw a pair of legs coming down the stairs. He made a small yelp and shut the door. Gabe's eyes were locked on Fletcher as he ran down the porch and grabbed his hand, sprinting into the light of the street. Once they were in the middle of the street, Gabe started yelling what was going through his mind the whole time.

"What the hell was that? Why did you drag me out of the house?" Fletcher was still huperventilating, and tried to spit out as much words as he could.

"Ther-oz s'monintha haz!"

"What!?" Fletcher started breathing normally.

"There was someone in the house... But they werent just in the house, they were in the room with us. Someone grabbed me but i cut loose, grabbed you, and ran out!" Gabe put his hands on Fletcher's waist.

"Look, we're both tired, we just watched a movie. Our bodies are trying to get concious again. A good night's sleep will do us good." He gave him a peck on the cheak."I love you, and i don't want to see you so scared. Now c'mon, lets go back inside." He grabbed Fletcher's hand as Fletcher put his head on Gabe's shoulder. They walked back in the door, not seeing the shadow standing in the window as the lights turned back on.

They walked up the stairs, Fletcher still feeling a little nervous. He was a bit ahead of Gabe, but stopped at the door. Gabe came up from behind and saw Gabe's hesitation. "Ugh, c'mon! Look," Gabe walked in the room and did a 360 spin, waving his arms in the air,"no one here!" He walked up the the door and pulled Fletcher in, and they both sat next to eachother on the bed. Gabe looked at Fletcher and thought he looked cute when he was scared. He started passionately kissing his neck. Fletcher let out a small moan. They both fell over, with Gabe on-top, onto the bed. He positioned himself so he was directly over Fletcher, and started kissing his lip with more passion. His hands slipped down until they were touching Fletcher's jeans. He unzipped them and slowly slid them down, until Flether stopped kissing and looked up at Gabe.

"Gabe, are you sure we should do this? We're just kids..." Gabe smiled and kissed him briefly.

"Its gonna be ok, just follow my lead." Fletcher still felt uneasy, but he trusted Gabe, even though for the years, Derek had told him one thing- Trust No One. But he always thought Derek was "full of balony". Gabe continued with what he was doing. He took Fletcher's pants and pulled them fully off, then took ahold of his boxers. They slid down easily and Gabe smiled as he threw them across the room, staring at Fletcher's giant erection. His hand was soon wrapped around Fletcher's dick, shifting up and down. Gabe's hand was moving furiously, making Fletcher moan loudly. He kept at a fast and steady pace until Fletcher cummed all over Gabe's chest. Gabe layed on Fletcher, and Fletcher julted up, not knowing Gabe was on him. Fletcher moaned as Gabe inserted his massive dick into Fletcher. He moved in and out and they both started moaning.

"oh, oh, ohhhh OHH YA! Oh GABE!" Gabe started moving faster now.

"Oh GOD! OH YA! OHOHOH!" his body moved back and forth, coming in and out of Fletcher. Fletcher gripped the bed sheets as Gabe made on big, powerful thrust, and he felt Gabe explode inside of him. Gabe stood up and Fletcher turned around. He positioned himself so he could lick Gabe, sipping the excess cum from Gabe's penis. It wasn't soon until Gabe's erection started forming again. Fletcher put it all in his mouth, moving his head back and forth on Gabe's penis. Gabe moaned and Fletcher moved his lips passionately around Gabe's dick. His head moved fast and Gabe squirted cum inside of Fletcher's mouth. Gabe held Fletcher's head as he licked some more. Fletcher hugged Gabe's legs, putting his head right next to Gabe's penis.

"Lets get to bed, its getting late." He moved away from Gabe and crawled up the the right pillow with as much strength as he had. Gabe followed and moved right behind Fletcher, with his crotch up against Fletcher's ass. And they both drifted asleep, ignoring the shadow that moved from the closet to the door.

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

The boys were laying on the bed, sleeping away. Fletcher literally was dreaming of last night. Gabes arms were around him, and both of the boys were smiling. Gabe was the first one to wake up. He opens his eyes and sees whos his arms are around. Fletcher seemed so cute and innocent, laying in his arms. He moved his head down and gave Fletcher a kiss on the top of the head. His body still felt sleepy, so he tried to move up, but felt "stuck" to Fletcher. Then he noticed the dry, sticky cum on his stomach and Fletcher's back. He ripped away and got off of the bed. He grabbed a pair of extra clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door then turning the shower nossle. The bathroom was next to Fletcher's room, so he woke up once he heard the shower going.

Gabe left the door unlocked, for a reason he knew Fletcher would know. He pushed the shower curtains aside and walked in, feeling the water pour against his naked body. Fletcher was still laying in the bed, thinking over what had happened the night before. He moved his body up and against the backboard. It was hard to relax, because of the dry, sticky feeling on his back. He rubbed his back and then noticed what it was. The shower was still going, so he grabbed some clothes and walked down the hall. The shower made a spitty sound and stopped once he got out of his bedroom door. Fletcher was now sprinting to the door, he opened it up and saw Gabe drying his wet, naked body. _Damn it! I'm too late! _Fletcher thought. Gabe's head sprang up and he smiled at Fletcher,"Oh hey, don't worry, im just gettin out." Flethcer sighed and walked up to the shower, turning it on. He walked up to Gabe and put his hand down, fondeling with Gabe's penis,"I wouldn't care anyway..." he whispered in his ear. Gabe smiled and gave him a small kiss, then started getting dressed. He put on his boxers, then his pants, then his shirt. As soon as he was done, he walked out the door and shut it for Fletcher. Fletcher sighed again and walked into the shower. He grunted and put his back up against the shower wall. _I could've been in here with him! We could've had so much fun!_ He thought. _Last night was extremely fun. _As he rubbed his back up against the wall, he noticed the cum on his back. A light bulb went on in his head. _I cant reach this on my own... Huh! I can call Gabe up here and he can "help"... _He thought. Then screamed so Gabe could here,"GABE! Can you help me with something?" No answer. He called again,"GABE! I need your help!" Still no anwer. "Ugh! Oh well..." Fletcher grabbed a shower brush and reached onto his back, rubbing off the now wet, sticky cum. He stroked back and forth until he was clean, then shampood, conditioned, and rinsed. He pulled back the shower curtain and started drying himself off. Ever since last night, Fletcher had been feeling more out-going and loving. Even though he had given up his virginity to Gabe, Fletcher felt happier than usual this morning. He put on all of his clothes and walked out the door, looking at the clock of the hallway. "I was in the shower for a half hour?" He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw the food on the table."Whats this?"

"Well, i thought that, i should make us breakfast." Fletcher gazed at the food on the table. A dish of scrambled eggs with cheese, a plate of bacon, a pitcher of water, a pitcher of orange juice, and egg jalipeno cheese caserol.

"Where did you learn to make all of this?" his eyed were widening at the site of the food.

"Well, last semester i was in a cooking class, and they made us memorize all of our lessons."

"Well, i gotta say, this looks delicious!" He walked over to Gabe and put his arms around him, and gave him a long kiss. Once he broke away he noticed how hungry he was."Shall we eat?"

"Ok, tell me how it tastes." Fletcher walked over to his side of the table and sat down. He dug his fork into some of the caserol and moaned as he tasted it.

"Oh, this is WAY better than sex in the shower!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Gabe then started eating, and they both smiled at eachother as they ate. Fletcher jumped up as he felt his phone buzz. He lifted it up and read aloud,"Its from Liz,"he said,"it says 'hey, i was wondering if you wanted to come to my house at 1, Maddy, Alex, and Amy will be there too. So gimme a text back to see if you are comin!" Gabe thought and smiled. "I'll text here back, we'll leave at 12:30, k?" Gabe nodded and they both kept eating, and staring into eachother's eyes.


	10. The Truth Is Let Out

Fletcher tied his shoes and tried his best to comb his hair. Gabe had messed it up when they were kissing a few minutes ago. There was a feeling of anxiety as Fletcher walked down the hallway. He thought _will anyone think something's up? I was suppose to stop hanging out with Gabe a long time ago. Hes already getting better grades and his behavior has taken a jump from worst boy in class to normal. _Gabe was in the bathroom trying to put on his shirt, when Fletcher walked in Gabe's head was in the arm-hole. "Here, ill help you." Fletcher caught Gabe and pulled his head through the correct hole. Gabe gave Fletcher a smile of thanks back. No matter was Gabe was wearing, Fletcher always wanted to jump on him. Gabe was wearing a grey shirt with a black vest, and tight gray pants. Fletcher was wearing a blue and grey striped v-neck, with tight black jeans.

"So are we leavin now?" Gabe looked at Fletcher.

Fletcher smiled," yes, and remember, dont do anything stupid!"

"Don't worry! I wont do anything!" Gabe gave Fletcher a kiss on the cheek and they walked down the stairs, in pursuit of the door. Once the door was open, the boys walked out and Gabe got a head-start down the sidewalk when Fetcher shut the door. Fletcher caught up and they walked down the street towards Lizzy's house. Their hands touched and they started holding hands as they walked. They walked about 4 blocks until they merged with Maddy and Derek. Immediately, the boys ripped their hands apart.

"Hey guys!" Maddy was the first to speak.

"Hey! So you brought Derek with you?"

"Yup..." Her eyes locked on Gabe,"and you brought Gabe?" Her face didnt look so happy after she saw Gabe.

"Ya." Fletcher moved between Derek and Maddy to talk to her and Derek took his place next to Gabe. Gabe's head was looking to the left at the kids playing at the park. He smiled and layed his head on Fletcher's shoulder and held Fletcher's hand... Well, who he though was Fletcher. He turned his head, thinking to find Fletcher's face smiling back, but saw Derek's face staring at him with one eyebrow up. Immediately, Gabe tore his head and hand away.

Derek still stared as Gabe spoke,"um sorry i thought you were Fl-" he stopped as soon as he knew what he was about to say.

"You though i was who?" Gabe let out a few umms and uhhs when Fletcher's voice interrupted.

"guys we're here!" Fletcher knocked on the door and Liz opened up smiling.

"Yay youre here! Cmon in, Alex is already here!" They all walked in and rested on the living room couches. "Well, my room's this way! Its big enough for all of us." And it was, it was very big and looked like it could hold about 10 people.

Derek spoke,"so what do you guys wanna do?" they all looked at eachother and thought for a moment.

Alex stood up and had the first idea," we could play spin the bottle!" They all seemed to like the idea, but Gabe and Fletcher didnt look too happy about and were very worried something would happen. Derek spun first, it spun and spun until it slowly stopped on Maddy. He smiled and gave her a small kiss. She grabbed ahold of the bottle and took a spin. It spun and spun until slowing down on Alex. She crawled across the circle and they kissed for a breif moment. Alex spun the bottle and it spun faster than the others, it slowed and slowed and stopped on Fletcher. He blushed and crawled next to Fletcher. He gave him a small kiss as the girls laughed. Fletcher grabbed the bottle with shaky hands and gave it a small spin. It slowed down very fast and landed on... Gabe. Fletcher turned to Gabe and gave him what was supposed to be a small kiss. But it wasn't. In a matter of seconds, they were both rolling on the floor making-out. Everyone watched as their lips rolled over eachother. Derek and Maddy seemed the most surprised. Fletcher was now ontop of Gabe. both of them had their eyes closed in ecstacy. But once Fletcher opened his eyes, he remembered where they were. He stopped kissing and and looked up, while Gabe thought they were still kissing and was pretty much kissing air. Then they both were looking up at the surprised faces. Derek spoke up,"whoawhoawhoawhoa! you guys are _GAY_?!" The 2 boys looked up and gave a humiliated nod. Maddy's mouth was wide open and her eyebrows up. Derek had about the same surprised face.

Fletcher looked at Lizzy and Alex," wait, why aren't you guys surprised?" Lizzy looked up at him.

"Becuase... A few days ago... I saw you guys making out in your backyard..."

Fletcher looked at Gabe," oh yeah, i forgot to mention that Lizzy lives next door..."

Gabe gave a sarcastic glare,"you dont say!"

Lizzy continued,"I sent Alex over just to make sure i wasn't seeing things."

Alex interrupted,"Yeah! And _I_ saw things I really didnt wanna see!"

"So you were the man in my room! When the power went out!" Alex nodded and didnt want to recall the night he saw them. "But the person that was in my room was taller than me!"

"I was standing on a box..." Fletcher blushed and looked down.

Gabe's eyes shot up,"WAIT! Did you see me and Fletcher... Um. Doing it?"

Alex nodded and held his thoat. Maddy shot up,"EWWW!"

"Look guys, I love Gabe. And i hope you guys can respect that and stay our friends." Fletcher looked up with desperate eyes.

"Ofcourse we can, even if we think its gross. We'll respect the fact that youre... Um gay."

"Thanks guys, alot." Gabe and Fletcher kissed breifly and the group started getting ready for bed."Well thats enough excitement for one night." they all agreed and got into bed, ready for the rest of there lives, and happy with their friends' desicions.

**-Well, thats the last chapter of Cool or the Unknown. Did you like it? Well if you did, im makin a sequel. But it wont be any normal sequel. This next one will be a love/romance and horror... That right, HORROR! Until next time!-**


End file.
